


RWBY One-Shots

by Calcipher763



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcipher763/pseuds/Calcipher763
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around the cast of RWBY. Pranks, confrontations, confessions, and new experiences are just a few of the things to expect as you dive into the many variations that arise from the characters and the challenges they face. Care to take a look?





	1. Chapter 1

**Special Brownies**

The events leading up to the demise of Salem and the defense of Remnant were nothing short of challenging. Over the course of two to three years the combined teams of RWBY and JNPR along with various friends and allies collaborated to bring Salem and her minions to their knees. While many fell in the battles that came, victory was ultimately achieved and with the aid of the four relics Salem was vanquished for good. With nothing anchoring him to Remnant anymore, Ozpin’s spirit faded from Oscar body and mind, the wise old wizard finally knowing peace after so many years.

Many changes had come over the teams as time wore on. The budding relationship between Ren and Nora finally broke through to something deeper, the two becoming inseparable, though this seemed like it wasn’t much of a change aside from their more intimate moments. On top of that, the blond brawler and the knight began dating as well. Much to everyone’s surprise, including their own, Jaune and Yang found their own trials had pushed them closer together, the two blondes finding companionship and solace in one another. Their feelings grew and remained strong long into the war and with the defeat of Salem they settled into a life of comfort as they relaxed, grateful to have their journey at it’s end.

Eager to celebrate their new found victory, the teams decided to have a party. With Weiss hosting them all at her home, the teenagers relished the chance to use her massive indoor pool and enjoy themselves after years of hard work and pain. No one could say they didn’t deserve this time to relax and recuperate. In time life would require more of them but for now they would relax and take in as much of life as they could. 

* * *

 

“Charge!” Nora yelled. She was dressed in a two piece bright pink bikini with white polka-dots. Beneath her was Ren, holding his girlfriend atop his shoulders as he maneuvered his way through the pool. He was dressed in a mossy green swimsuit with black and pink contrasting trim. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, ensuring it wouldn’t get in his way even when he got wet which Nora had ensured he inevitably did.

“Let’s take her down!” Yang bellowed in response. She wore a yellow and orange bikini, the top half containing a bright orange flame over her left breast. He hair, which was usually hanging down close to her waist, was tied up in a lose bun. Beneath her Jaune charged forward or least attempted to despite the resistance offered by the water. His swimsuit was a simple white with gold trim which suited him perfectly. In all honesty Yang seldom looked to admire his apparel and more his abs and toned arms which had only improved the more they fought Salem and her disciples.

The two couples clashed, Yang and Nora locked in combat as they struggled to overpower one another. Neither girl was a joke when it came to physical strength, a fact which remained true as Yang struggled to gain the upper hand on Nora despite her robotic arm. Thankfully she had an ace up her sleeve, one she was fully prepared to deploy.

“Looks like we’re evenly matched,” Nora grunted.

“You’d think but you’ll have to forgive us when we send you two toppling back into the pool,” Yang chided with a devilish grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just this: now Jaune!”

“Right.”

As soon as Yang gave him the signal Jaune activated his semblance. With his hands gripped firmly on her legs he was able to amplify her aura and, as a bonus, her overall physical strength. Yang’s own aura flared, her eyes turning a light shade of red as her body began to glow with a yellow haze. Nora’s smile fell as she felt her own arms being pushed back against her, her balance being offset by her opponent’s sudden burst of strength.

“That’s not fair, you’re cheating.”

“I disagree. We agreed not to use our own semblances but we said nothing about having our mounts use theirs,” Yang pointed out. “Should have thought about that one before you challenged me.”

Nora growled, irritated that she hadn’t considered that little loophole. Regardless she still attempted to press Yang back, pushing against her opponent with all her might. Beneath her Ren struggled as well. The amplifying of aura wasn’t helping him to keep his balance and, with Nora being pushed back, it was only a matter of time before he lost his footing and sent them both into the water. It seemed almost inevitable that Yang and Jaune would come out victorious.

“Ready?” Ruby whispered to her partner in crime.

“Let’s do this,” Sun whispered back.

The two of them swam silently up from behind her sister and Jaune. Head’s half hidden beneath the water, their eyes flashed with the gleam of purpose as they closed in on their targets. Sitting off to the side, wearing a black and purple bikini with a matching wrap around her waist and a book in front of her face, Blake’s eyes trailed along as she watched her boyfriend skirt across the water. While she knew Sun was a fun loving guy by nature, her instincts told her something was amiss. Normally she would have stepped in to stop him but she decided that it was best to trust him not to do anything outrageous. That and she really didn’t like the water.

“Now!” Ruby yelled.

In a swift motion the girl clamored onto Sun’s shoulder’s the two of them rising out of the water like a great beast rising from the ocean depths. Attempting to seize the moment, Sun and Ruby charged forward, intent to knock Yang into the pool and claim victory for themselves. Unfortunately for them Yang and Jaune were too quick and instinctively dodged out of the way. Their dodge, coupled with Ruby’s momentum, caused the young girl to topple forward, reaching out instinctively. Her hands gripped onto fabric and, with her full weight behind it, the strings holding it in place gave way leaving their benefactor exposed.

There was a loud splash as Ruby fell into the water before all was silent. Well, it was silent because all eyes were on Yang and her “assets” hanging out for all to see. It didn’t last very long, however, as the blonde brawler immediately covered herself and screamed. 

* * *

 

“That brat!” Yang fumed, pacing back and forth in their guest room. “When I get my hands on her I’m going to wring her scrawny neck!”

Shortly after the “incident” at the pool, Jaune had retrieved her bikini top from the water. Yang had snatched it up and quickly fled the scene with Jaune in tow. While most of the on lookers had been too stunned to say anything (it was Yang, after all) Ruby was very embarrassed about the whole situation. Jaune had been stunned like the rest of them at the sight of her girls. While he’d seen them on more than a few occasions, their sudden appearance was still more than capable of causing his brain to lapse into a stall.

At the moment they were covered up, hidden beneath the dark fabric of his signature hoodie. The fact that Yang was wearing his cloths should have made him happy, if not a little excited. However, Jaune was smart enough to recognize the current situation as being extremely volatile. Any excuse for Yang to turn her ire on a fresh target would not go ignored and thus he would have to choose his words carefully if he was to remain clear of her sights.

“Yang, I think you need to calm down,” he said, attempting to sooth her.

“Calm? Calm? I am calm, Jaune. I am the epidemy of calm!” she snarled.

“W-without a doubt,” he said, sinking further into his chair.

Yang’s eyes were a deep crimson and her hair was frizzed and flaming. While it had been drenched after her dunk in the pool, her temper soon solved that problem as it was dried in record time. Honestly, she looked like a bat out of Hell at the moment and would no doubt scare anyone, even a Grimm, half to death should they become her next target. He swallowed audibly, reaching deep within himself to try and find another solution to their problem.

“I just think there are better ways of teaching your sister a lesson without resorting to nearly killing her.”

“Well, do you have any bright idea’s?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Actually I do. I was considering baking her and Sun a special batch of brownies,” he said with obvious pride.

“Brownies? Ruby wrenches off my bikini top, exposing the girls to everyone in sight, and you want to bake them brownies!?!”

“Not just brownies,” Jaune said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small packet, “ _special_ brownies.”

As soon as Yang’s eyes fell on the packet the effect was immediate. The crimson faded away to reveal the lilac orbs that typically greeted him in the morning. Her hair stopped glowing as well and in their place a devious smile spread across Yang’s face. Jaune’s face split into one of his own, the two lovers obviously operating on the same wavelength now.

“I’ll go get the brownie mix,” she said. 

* * *

 

“We are so dead,” Ruby moaned, her face buried in her hands.

“Technically, you’re dead. I wasn’t the one that pulled off her bikini top,” Sun pointed out.

“Technically, you were involved in the incident as well and I highly doubt Yang is going to care just how large a part you had to play in it regardless,” Blake pointed out, turning a page in her book, her eyes never wavering from it.

“Thanks for the encouragement, babe. I feel so much better now,” Sun said with obvious sarcasm.

“Hey guys,” Jaune said as he walked into the room. Ruby didn’t look up but the smell of freshly baked brownies permeated the air, grabbing her attention immediately.

“Oh, brownies,” Nora said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“They’re not for you,” Jaune chided.

“Aww.”

“Hey man, about what happened,” Sun began.

“Don’t worry about it. Accidents happen. I know you and Ruby didn’t mean to cause so much trouble,” he said, interrupting Sun. “As way of a peace offering I made some brownies, if you’re interested.”

“Wow, thanks man,” Sun said, digging in. “So, how’s Yang doing?”

“Ehh, I think it’s best we not broach that subject for a while.”

Sun winced, realizing all too well what he meant.

“Ruby, you want some?”

“No thanks, I don’t deserve any after what happened,” she whined.

“I know you feel terrible but what happened was an accident. Besides, I’ll act as a mediator between you and Yang to help calm her down.”

“Promise?” she asked, peeking out from between her fingers.

“Promise,” Jaune said with a warm smile. “Now, how about a brownie?”

“You should have some,” Sun piped in with a full mouth, “they’re really good.”

“Well, I guess I’ll try just one,” she said. 

* * *

 

**Several Minutes Later…**

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Yang said as she strode into the room.

“Yang, uh,” Ruby froze, brownie in hand with crumbs flaking off her face.

“We wanted to apologize for what happened,” Sun quickly interjected.

“Yea, we didn’t mean to. We were honestly just trying to knock you into the pool,” Ruby said, becoming visibly smaller under the watchful gaze of her elder sister.

“Oh, I know,” Yang said with a wicked smile. “Just so you know, I’m not mad anymore. In fact, I’ve already gotten even with you two.”

“What? How?” Sun asked.

Blake and Weiss exchanged looks, the former considerably confused while the latter had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on.

“Nothing much,” she said, “just a little something I added to the brownies. A special ingredient.”

“What special ingredient,” Ruby asked, her stomach making a displeased noise as she spoke.

“Oh, you’ll figure it out in a second but first I brought you two a little present.”

From behind her back Yang pulled out two rolls of toilet paper which she promptly threw to Sun and Ruby. Weiss’ confused stare became more apparent but Blake’s hand came up over her mouth, her suspicions having been correct and about to bare fruit.

“Uge, Yang, seriously, what did you put in these brownies?” Sun asked, his face twisted in discomfort as he clutched his stomach.

“You know, now that you ask, I can’t quite recall what all we put in them. Jaune?” she asked, turning to glance at her boyfriend who now wore a sinister and pleased smile of his own.

“Oh just some eggs, flour, milk, and chocolate, of course,” he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small packet.

As Ruby and Sun’s eyes glanced at the object their eyes widened in horror as they read the title on the box. Their stomachs roared in contempt as everyone glanced between them when they saw the words “Chocolate Laxatives” written in bold lettering.

“You two had better start running. With how many brownies you ate you’re going to be preoccupied for a while,” Yang said with a devilish smirk.

Neither needed to be told twice as they bolted from the room. Their cries of agony echoing down the halls before being replaced with the duel sound of doors slamming shut.

“That has to be the single most terrifying thing I’ve witnessed to date and that’s saying a lot,” Weiss said.

“What frightens me more is how well Jaune played the innocent act. I had no idea he was in on it the whole time,” Blake pointed out.

“Sort of makes me glad he wouldn’t let me have a brownie,” Nora chimed in.

“Let that be a lesson to you all. When you cross Yang Xio Long I don’t just get revenge, I get even,” she said, sitting down next to Jaune.

“Noted,” Weiss commented.

“For crying out load, just how much noise can a handful of teenagers make,” Qrow said, entering the room with a visible scowl.

“Sorry Uncle Qrow. We’ll try to keep it down,” Yang said.

“Yea, whatever. Oh, hey, brownies,” he said, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the half eaten batch.

“Oh, Uncle Qrow, I wouldn’t- “

“Help yourself,” Jaune interrupted, throwing his hand over Yang’s mouth to silence her. “Sun and Ruby already had first crack at them but you’re welcome to have a few.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Qrow said, grabbing a brownie before taking a large bit out of it. “You got any napkins?”

“Here,” Jaune said, tossing him a roll of toilet paper.

“Is this some kind of a joke, kid?” Qrow asked, cocking an eyebrow as his stomach growled irritably.

“No, not really,” Jaune said with a devilish smirk, “you’ll understand its significance in a moment.” 

* * *

 

**I was actually inspired to wright this earlier in the week. I don’t write a whole lot of short stories or one-shots but this one was just too funny and too good to pass up. I’m currently working of the next installment of Archangel and decided to write this little quickie as a way of tiding my readers over for a bit. I’m half-way done so you should see an update in a week or so.**


	2. Daughter of the Sea

**So, while I know I said that the last story I posted was going to be a simple one-shot, I had an inspiration. Firstly, this isn’t a continuation of the previous story. This is a separate one-shot with it’s own timeline and background. Secondly, I’ve decided to convert this into more of a collection of one-shots. Basically, whenever I feel inspired to pen one, I’ll post it here. There won’t be a set time when they’ll drop. One may drop a week or two after the last and another may take up to a month or even a year before I’ve decided to post something. Either way, they’re meant to more spontaneous inspirations that might be funny, heartfelt, or inspiring in some way.**

* * *

 

**Daughter of the Sea**

“She’s beautiful,” he said.

“You said that already,” Weiss commented.

“I know and I meant it both times. She looks so much like her gorgeous mother,” he said with a smile.

“I look like a wreak,” Weiss shot back, her disheveled hair matted with sweat against her face.

“You’re still the most beautiful woman in all of Remnant to me, regardless of how you look,” Jaune countered.

“Idiot,” she said, her smile contradicting her sarcastic comment. “What should we name her?”

“How about Yang?”

“We are not naming her after my teammate,” Weiss deadpanned, “besides, what in the name of the Gods would give you that idea?”

“I promised I’d ask,” he answered honestly.

Weiss rolled her eyes, unsurprised that he teammate would use her husband and newborn child as a means to offer a tasteless joke.

“Be serious, Jaune, what should we name her?”

Jaune looked to the infant he held cradled in his arms. She slept soundly, a small tuft of white hair pressed against her head. She was so beautiful that it was difficult for him to take his eyes off of her. She was his daughter, after all, his child, his most precious treasure.

“What about snow?” he suggested.

“Snow Schnee? That’s a bit redundant, isn’t it?” Weiss pointed out.

“Do you have any suggestions?”

“How about Joan? It’s the female version of Jaune and would be appropriate?”

“Name her after myself?” he asked. “I think that’s a bit much. I didn’t exactly set a high bar, either. I was ignorant, arrogant, foolhardy, and weak when I first came to Beacon, even worse when I first met you,” he pointed out.

“And you became determined, courageous, selfless, and loving. Your weaknesses became strengths and your faults your greatest qualities,” Weiss argued.

“It would also be putting a lot of unnecessary expectations on her shoulders,” he finished. “No, we’ll choose a better name.”

Gazing down at his child he began running through a list of names in his head. One by one he crossed them out, none of them feeling at all suitable for his daughter. As he contemplated this she shifted in her sleep, her tiny hands reaching out in an unconscious reaction. Seeing this he reached out his hand and watched as her tiny fingers grasped his. He felt them clench down, holding on as tightly as they could. It was almost as if she knew who it was and she wanted to keep him there.

He smiled, rubbing her fingers softly. In that moment she opened her tiny eyes and starred up at her father. A moment shared between father and daughter, a moment of inspiration.

“Sapphira,” he said softly. “We’ll name her Sapphira.”

Weiss smiled and nodded in agreement. “That’s a beautiful name,” she said.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful child.” 

* * *

 

**A little backstory on this one. This piece was actually inspired by the Jaina Proudmoore song “Daughter of the Sea” which preceded the latest WOW update. Like many fans I was completely enraptured by the song and visuals and was immediately inspired to write this. Don’t ask me how the events of that song and this story correlate because, honestly, I don’t quite understand it myself. It was an inspiration, leave it at that.**

**In truth this was going to be more than a simple one-shot. I had actually planned on this being the opener to a grander story that would revolve around Jaune and Weiss’ daughter, Sapphira. The basic premise would include her living on her own in the Grimm lands, estranged from her family and friends due to an incident as a child that took her father’s life. She blames herself for what happened and has convinced herself that her mother feels the same but in reality Weiss feels the exact opposite (she is her mother, after all). She is also “haunted” by the ghost of her father, whom only she can see, and who often gives her advice. Whether this “haunting” is something to do with her semblance, a hallucination, or something else entirely would be revealed at a pivotal point in the story. I’ve mostly shelved this idea to focus on my other projects but, should I find the time, I may start working on it at some point.**


	3. The Last Sunset

Jaune lay against the broken remnants of Beacon tower, his gaze looking out onto the sun setting over the kingdom of Vale. Fitting how their battle would end where it had all begun. This school, this tower, held so many memories for him. He'd lied and cheated his way to get in, convincing himself that he had what it took to pass himself off as a potential hero. All too quickly life had countered by forcing the reality of his situation on him, giving him an ultimatum time and again that would either allow him to return to the life he once knew or forge ahead, uncertain of what trials and challenges that lay in wait to see if the scrawny boy had the tenacity to push through the pain, guilt and heartache. He'd continued forward, partly out of stubbornness, partly out of spite, never knowing what lay ahead of him.

He could never have predicted what would transpire. He'd watched his partner Pyrrha, the invincible girl, being brought to her knees. He'd seen Beacon, a force of good that had faced down the evils of the Grimm for generations, reduced to a ruin. He'd witnessed the city of Vale, a once proud kingdom, become lost to the darkness. Yet again he was given the ultimatum and yet again he chose to forge ahead.

He thought he was doing it out of a sense of righteousness, or heroism. The moment he set out on the path towards Mistral he told himself he was doing this for all the right reasons. He would find Cinder, he would avenge Pyrrha, and he would return, the hero who had slain the villain. How wrong he had been. He had begun his journey as a child and ended it as a veteran, changed in ways that words could not describe and that no human eye could detect. Yet, the boy who had lied his way into Beacon was no longer the man who now lay watching the sun set.

How difficult it had been for him to face the truth, to look himself in the mirror and realize that he had done something far worse than any act Cinder or Salem could inflict on him. He'd lied to himself. He had fooled the fool and it nearly cost him everything.

He told himself he was avenging Pyrrha but in reality he was simply looking for revenge. There had been nothing noble about his desires. He was hurting. He was in pain. His guilt tore at his soul and it cried out for a reprieve. He could only think of one thing that might assuage his suffering. He would find Cinder and make her suffer. He would bring her to her knees, leave her helpless, powerless. She would know how he had felt that night the moment Pyrrha forced her lips upon his, distracting him with a momentary sensation of pleasure before throwing him into a locker and shooting him off to safety. What had hurt most about that wasn't her actions but her reasons behind them. She knew he was too weak to fight alongside her, to support her. She knew he was useless in the fight to come. He hated himself for that. He hated himself for being weak and he hated Cinder for forcing him to acknowledge that.

That hatred had festered within him, keeping him awake at night, taunting him as he pushed himself through the aches and pains of his muscles in his training. It hung over him, like a cloud of disease. It whispered in his ear as he watched his teammates takedown the Grimm with ease while he supported them from the sidelines. It haunted him in his dreams, leaving him unable to sleep or rest. It echoed in her voice as Pyrrha's final recording played over and over on his scroll, motivating him to become stronger, to never again allow someone he cared about be taken from him.

Then Cinder impaled Weiss with a spear and reality came crashing down around him.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so foolish? Even with all his training and the damage Cinder had received at Ruby's retaliation, he'd still been too weak to pose a threat to her and it had nearly cost him another friend. It had been a wake up call, a much needed one, though he was loath to admit it. He knew then that things had to change, his motivations had to change. He could no longer fight for revenge. He would fight to protect everything he held dear to him. He would fight to preserve those most precious to him. He would fight to never again know the feeling of lose at the hands of their foes.

"Hey there, Vomit boy. What're you doing?" a familiar feminine voice spoke.

Jaune glanced up from his spot, gazing up at the form of Yang Xio Long as she stood against the backdrop of the setting sun. With her hands set squarely on her hips and her usual confident grin plastered on her face, she was a vision of beauty that most men dreamed of and many had been seen drooling over. Simply being in her presence could cause a man's heart to race. For Jaune, however, she did much more to him than that.

"Just relaxing," he said, "I'm a bit worn out from the battle. Figured I'd take a rest somewhere quiet."

"I saw. You really gave Cinder a run for her money. Not sure how many people have been able to wipe that damn smirk off her face."

"Not many, I'd wager," he agreed, thinking back to the duel which had ensued between the two of them. It was all a blur to him, really. He hadn't really been focused on defeating her. He'd only been focused on protecting his friends, of ensuring their future. Somehow that had been enough to undermine Cinder's own motivations. She come into the battle with the same arrogant smirk she'd worn all throughout their various encounters but she left this world with an expression that showed she hadn't expected to lose, let alone to someone like him.

"Everyone's celebrating downstairs. All that's missing is you."

"I'll come down later. I'm not really great with parties. That's always been your thing," he said.

"Well, if we're being honest, I really only came up here because I was getting lonely," she admitted, dropping her smile to adopt a more vulnerable expression. "Mind if I stay up here with you for a while?"

Jaune didn't answer but instead smiled as he held out a hand to her. She took it, settling herself down beside him as she wrapped her arm around his torso and laid her head against his chest. He long golden hair tickled his chin, the lose strands rubbing against him as her head rose and fell with his chest. He could feel her warm body against his, a welcoming presence that had become so very precious to him in a short amount of time.

He wasn't quite sure when it happened. Honestly, he didn't really think it mattered all that much. Life has a way of bringing people together and hardships have a knack for forging bonds that never break. The same could be said for them. Yang had begun her journey simply out of a desire to keep her sister safe. Jaune had begun his out of a desire for revenge but quickly found himself fighting for something greater than himself. At some point these desires intersected and the end result spoke for itself.

"You know, moments like these are some of my favorites."

"Hmm?" Yang asked, her head remaining firmly on her boyfriend's chest as it rose and fell, her mind half asleep as a result.

"I know it sounds corny but I've always liked the simple pleasures. I enjoy moments that are more subtle, more patient, that don't require a great deal of effort for a small reward. Moments like these always feel like they last longer, y'know?"

"I think I do," she answered, silently contemplating what Jaune was saying. "What makes this moment so special to you?"

"Because you're in it," he said.

"That's a given," Yang said, turning her head so she could flash him a cocky grin.

"It's deeper than that so bear with me," he replied in retort, rolling his eyes at her joking attitude that, while annoying, was strangely charming in her own way. "Before I came to Beacon, before I meet you, my view of the world and how it worked was something akin to the fantasy genre. I thought I'd join Beacon, become a great hero, get a girlfriend, and live a life of fame and adventure."

"So, exactly what's happened to us?" she asked.

"That's not what I meant," he said with a frown.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked.

"Simply put, I never considered the cost. I never considered what I'd have to sacrifice or what I'd have taken from me. I never thought anything bad would happen to us. I never imagined we'd have to face the possibility of losing those we cared about or putting our lives on the line in a war that no one knew was being fought. I guess you could say that I fantasized about life as an adult without having actually matured. It was nice to imagine but not realistic."

Yang was silent as Jaune spoke. It wasn't that she didn't get what he was saying. On the contrary, she knew better than anyone what he was talking about. It was a reality she'd been forced to face the moment Summer died. It was a moment that left her father a broken man and Ruby without a mother, too young to understand but not yet old enough to take care of herself. It was a moment where she'd chosen to step up and, as a result, forced herself to mature and face the reality of the world at a time when she should be hanging out with friends and deciding which cute boy she had a crush on.

Reality was a bitch.

"Then Beacon fell and Pyrrha sh- "

His words caught in his throat, causing his breath to hitch. Yang glanced up, her eyes filled with concern as she looked to her boyfriend. She could see his gaze had grown distant. Even after all this time he still had trouble with reliving those final moments. He blamed himself, even when he had no reason to. Pyrrha had made her choice. She had chosen to save him at the cost of her own life.

Without hesitating Yang reached up to touch his face and tilt his head down towards her own. She gave him a smile, not one of her signature sunny smirks but a simple one that held her affection for him. It was infectious and he soon smiled one of his own, wiping away imaginary tears before they could start to form.

"I'm alright," he said.

"I know," she replied softly. "So, you were talking about this is your favorite moment?"

"It's this," he said, pulling his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "It's moments where just you and me are together, content to be in each other's arms. It's simple yet fulfilling. It's strange how, just being with you, can make all the difference. I don't need all those extravagant accessories that other people want or have. I don't need money or fame or power to feel complete. I just need you here, with me, and I know that I am loved. When I hold you close like this, the most precious and important person in my life, I feel completely at ease because I know you feel the same way about me and that makes all the difference."

All things considered, Yang wasn't unexperienced when it came to love or dating. She'd dated her fair share of guys at Signal (none worth mentioning) and a few here and there during her time at Beacon. The one thing they had in common was how she felt around them. She was an accessory. She was one of the most popular and attractive girls at both schools. Simply having gone on a date with her could greatly boost your reputation. Still, she didn't sell herself short. If you wanted more than a simply peck on the cheek you had to work for it.

Jaune, on the other hand, was unlike any of the guys she'd dated in the past. In a word he was genuine. He was loyal, almost to a fault. He pushed himself to be better, especially when he saw just how much difference there was between himself and his teammates. He never turned his back on what he believed to be the right course of action, even when it meant facing an unforgiving reality as a result. He never once ogled her or made her feel like an object. He was always kind, respectful, and even a little dorky.

Where most guess looked to her as a sexual object, he treated her like a beautiful flower. When other men would cat call or whistle he would give her a complement from the heart. He brought her flowers when most guys assumed she was too tomboyish to even care about them. He took her on actual dates, putting a great deal of time and effort into each one. He made an effort to make her feel like woman and it showed.

Perhaps that was what had attracted her to him most of all. Everything he said or did was from the heart. He wore his emotions of his sleeves but he was never ashamed of it. It made her heart beat a little faster simply thinking of how, when he looked at her, he saw the real Yang and not the icon most men imagined.

"I have to admit you make a pretty good argument," she said.

Jaune cocked an eyebrow, sensing Yang was up to something but not quite sure what it was.

"So let me offer a rebuttal," she said.

Before he could ask what she meant, Yang leaned forward, reaching her hand up behind his head to pull him closer, before smashing her lips against his. The act took him by surprise but he recovered quickly enough. His lips caressed hers softly, teasing her of what was to come. She pushed forward, pressing her tongue against his teeth in an act to bait him towards something more. He took it, of course, and almost immediately her embrace became more aggressive. Jaune matched her with his own, each of them vying for dominance while being swept away by the pleasure of the moment.

She leaned into him, pressing her chest up against his as one of his hands strayed downwards. She moaned in pleasure, feeling the need to take things further growing within her. She repressed them, for now anyway. Forcing themselves apart, Yang drew back to look into Jaune's eyes as the last few moments slow dissipated from his mind.

"You make a fair point," he said.

"That was just part one," she said, rising to her feet before reaching down to pull Jaune to his own. "Come with me."

"Where? No offense but I think it's a bit late to go back to the party."

"Who said anything about the party. I was thinking we should continue our conversation somewhere a little more private."

"Oh," he said, realizing what she meant. "I see your point."

Perhaps he had spoken too soon when considering what constituted his favorite moments.

Well, it was in the top five at least.

* * *

**Just a bit of dragonslayer for you all to enjoy. I was inspired to write this piece while at one of my favorite bookstores reading. Typically something like that will happen. Either when I'm out jogging, reading, or watching a movie something will spark my more creative parts of my brain. Hope you all enjoy.**


	4. Sensual White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night in Atlas, Jaune and Weiss take their relationship to the next level as they bare themselves completely to one another in a moment of passion.

Jaune sat on the edge of Weiss’ bed, the young heiress sitting in his lap, as his lips roved up and down the dip of her neck planting soft kisses. She moaned slightly with pleasure, his tiny pecks of affection causing her body to react in a manner that would usually have been unseemingly for a Schnee but she had long since turned her back on such thoughts. Her hand reached up to caress her Knight’s face, her icy blue eyes meeting his sky blue for a moment, giving him permission to go further.

* * *

 

The relationship Weiss and Jaune now enjoyed had begun not long after arriving in Atlas. Weiss, who had go to great lengths to put some distance between herself and her father as well as reunite with her team, had been devastated to learn that her father knew of her return to Atlas and that he insisted upon her returning to the manor. General Ironwood had obliged, however, through some persuasion on Qrow’s part he’d also included that her team and friends would be required to stay in the manor as well. This had helped to alleviate some of the stress Weiss had felt upon returning to her prison, for the Schnee manor had never once felt like a home to her, but her father was a creative man who went out of his way to exert what power he could over her.

While she hid it well, Jaune was the first to notice the subtle changes to her personality. Much of the progress she’d made as a person was repressed in an effort to please her father and otherwise stay under the radar. Jaune was quick to come to her aid, wanting nothing more than to be a friend whom she could rely on. The Weiss who had first started at Beacon would have been appalled and immediately shut him down. The Weiss of today, however, found the offer all too welcoming and soon found herself taking time to sit and chat with the knight. These small moments were something they both relished as each found themselves confiding in one another, Weiss about her family and upbringing and Jaune about his family heritage as well as the toll Pyrrha’s death had taken on him.

Over the course of a few weeks their relationship deepened with the couple often offering a hand to one another, squeezing it in a show of support. It wouldn’t be long before hormones and affection gave way as they shared a chaste kiss. This would soon be followed by several moments of them slipping out of prior engagements, often with some sort of excuse, before meeting up in an alcove to bask in the taste of each other’s lips and drown in the comfort of having someone with whom they shared an intimate relationship. Now things were taking another step forward as both young adults had made the choice to bare everything to one another.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this Weiss?”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t have suggested to this if I didn’t trust you, Jaune.”

“I know, it’s just, what if someone walks in on us?”

“It’s late at night so everyone should be asleep. Besides, I asked Klein to make sure no one disturbs us. It’ll just be you and me until morning.”

“Sorry, I’m just nervous,” he admitted sheepishly.

“As am I but, at the same time, I’m a little excited. I never thought I’d have someone I cared about on such a deep level before.”

“Neither did I,” he said, smiling softly at her complement. “Alright, I’m going to start.”

Weiss nodded and felt his fingers starting to fumble with the buttons on her dress top. Her heart hammered rhythmically with each one he undid, loosening it that much more until until it slipped off onto the floor, revealing her pearly white skin and the blue lace bra she’d choose to wear that was both enticing and tasteful. She felt Jaune’s hands run from the tops of her shoulders down her arms, the heat from his skin causing her own to prickle with Goosebumps. She inhaled sharply as he began to kiss her neck, starting on one side before making his way around to the other. With his hands on her stomach, he traced his way up her body and felt them slip beneath her bra to massage her petite breasts.

Weiss found herself at war with herself. The cold, analytical, pampered girl her father had raised her to be screamed out in disgust. How dare he touch her in such an inappropriate manner! She would have his hands torn from his body for such an atrocity. She was quickly snubbed out, however, by a different voice, one that reveled in the feeling of Jaune’s warm hands massaging her breasts, tracing small circles around her nipples in a manner that caused them to become erect. The voice cooed softly, whispering words of delight and ecstasy, longing for him to go further. She was so focused on it that she didn’t notice him unsnap her bra and as it fell she instinctively clasped her hands over her breasts, covering herself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Jaune apologized, his face beat red from embarrassment.

“N-no, it’s not you it’s just… I’m not very big,” she admitted.

“What?”

“My breasts, they’re not very big,” she said, her voice small as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “They’re not as attractive as Yang’s or Pyrrha’s might have been. I wish they were bigger, like my sister’s, but…” she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

She was surprised, however, when Jaune turned her head to look at his and she saw his firm but loving gaze starring back at her.

“It makes no difference to mean whether they’re big or small, Weiss. I find every part of you attractive.”

“You’re just saying that, you dolt,” she chided.

“No, I’m not. I’ll admit, when we first meet, my attraction to you was based purely on looks. Looking back, I can see how all my attempts to woe you would have been greatly annoying, especially considering that they were all things I assumed you’d like and completely ignored the fact that I should have taken the time to get to know you first rather than going off of my own assumptions.

Since we’ve been here, though, I’ve had the opportunity to truly get to know the real Weiss Schnee. I’ve been blessed to be a friend she can trust and confide in and before long I found myself falling in love with her. So, when I say I don’t care whether you’re smaller or bigger than your teammates or sister, I mean it. I love every part of you, mentally and physically, and I do mean every part,” he said, tracing a finger softly over the scar on her eye for emphasis, “and I hope hope you feel the same about me.”

“Of course I do!” she said, her sudden outburst catching both of them off guard.

Weiss’ blush deepened while Jaune smiled warmly, pleased beyond words to hear her say that. He softly kissed her eye with the scar then her lips, feeling her push against him in response.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked softly.

“N-no, please continue,” she said.

He did so, massaging her petite breasts in a manner that had her moaning in pleasure. One of his hands stopped, however, and began making its way down to her waist line. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for her acknowledgement before continuing. Nervous, Weiss nodded, her heartbeat quacking in anticipation of what was to come.

Her legs rubbed together as Jaune’s hand slipped beneath the waist of her skirt, roving over her thigh for a moment and eliciting a twitch of excitement from her. It then moved between her legs, tracing over her lace patties, and began massaging the area there. He alternated between rubbing her up and down before tracing small circles. Weiss’ body began to heat up, her body reacting in an unfamiliar but not at all unpleasant way to his enticements. Already she could feel her panties beginning to dampen and she bit her lip in anticipation, wanting to tell him to go further but hesitating to do so. Jaune didn’t wait long as his hand soon slipped beneath the fabric and began to caress the soft lips that lay beneath.

She inhaled sharply, her breaths heavy as her body’s temperature continued to rise. She’d never felt this way before. It was foreign to her, embarrassing, unnatural but oh so good. Jaune was beginning to be more assertive with his actions, his lips roaming up the side of her neck before nibbling softly on her earlobe. She moaned again, a little louder than before, and nearly cried out in pleasure as his finger slipped in between her soft folds. She muffled her cry by covering her mouth with her hand and squeezed his thigh with her other.

With his finger rubbing her inside and his tongue running up and down her neck, Weiss felt like she was going to burst. Already she could feel something building, threatening to break like a damn and unleash itself. It was becoming more and more difficult with each passing moment to maintain her composure as she gave into the pleasure.

“J-jaune, s-stop for a m-moment,” she managed to say.

“What is it?” he asked, confused and a little concerned.

Relieved, Weiss unbuttoned her skirt, letting it fall to the ground before removing her now ruined panties. Revealing herself completely to him, she felt a little awkward as his eyes roved over her naked form. Pushing through it, she pressed him gently onto her bed, straddling him as she leaned forward, allowing her hair to fall around his face.

“I wanted to look at you before it became too much,” she admitted.

Jaune didn’t say anything, his eyes glued to hers as she starred down at him. It didn’t take long for him to get back into the swing of things as he leaned upwards to lock his lips with hers before his hand found a place behind her head while his other returned to massaging her in a very pleasurable manner. She moaned loudly, her voice muffled by his tongue as he used two fingers to caress her insides. By now she was at her limit, feeling the pressure ready to burst.

“Jaune, some things coming,” she said in between breathes. “Jaune. Jaune. Ja-ahhh!”

Reaching her peak, Weiss convulsed as her body erupted into spasms of pleasure. The pressure she’d felt building up had released itself all throughout her body, leaving her feeling euphoric and incredibly satisfied. Unable to hold herself up she fell onto Jaune who wrapped her in his warm embrace. Breathing heavily, she basked in the feeling only he had managed to illicit within her, a feeling that was wonderful and terribly addicting.

“Weiss, you alright?” she heard him ask.

“Your shirt, take it off,” she said quietly.

“What?”

“Shirt. Off. Now.” She ordered.

Startled, Jaune quickly did as he was told, removing his shirt to reveal his toned stomach with a six-pack of abs and muscular frame. He attempted to get up but was shoved forcibly back onto the bed by Weiss. She forced her lips on him, attacking his own more aggressively than usual, before biting his lip as she pulled away. Leaning back to startle his waist, she gazed down at her surprised but aroused knight.

“Just so you know, I’m more than alright. Now it’s my turn. Do you have any objections?”

Jaune shook his head, completely at her mercy. In response to the coy smile that spread across her face, Jaune felt himself rise to the occasion, in more ways than one.

* * *

 

**So, this is my first attempt at writing some erotica. Honestly, I wanted it to be something personal without being too outlandish. I’ve read some RWBY erotica and, while it was entertaining, the depictions presented could be a bit much. By that I mean they exaggerated quite a few things and appendages which made it a lot less appealing. In that regard I decided to make something that felt more realistic but what I also hoped would do the characters justice. More often than not I’ll find things that are very rough but not so many that take their time to build up the situation, with each character exploring the limits of each other before culminating in a grand finale. Hopefully you enjoyed this little snippet and if you’d like to read more just let me know. I may consider doing requests if I get enough likes.**


End file.
